beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Catalyst
The Catalyst is the twelfth episodes of the Beast Machines TV series. Synopsis The Maximals have set up a system to keep their orchard supplied with the organic goo provided by Cybertron, and are holding a memorial service for Rhinox, unaware that they're being spied on by Tankor. Tankor is also spying on Megatron, who asks Jetstorm and Thrust what happened to the third of his Vehicon generals prior to his apparent death. The Diagnostic Drone informs Megatron about the discovery of the Key to Vector Sigma, and Tankor's subsequent overloading while using it. The Drone suggests attaching copies of the Key to the drones and using them to purge Cybertron of all organic matter. When Megatron asks what it'll do to his beast mode, the Drone says it will be eliminated, and inadvertently begins to repeat Tankor's ramblings about how it will also drive Megatron mad, before covering his blunder. Although suspicious, Megatron orders the key be attached to Aero and Motorcycle Drones and tested on a Maximal, much to Tankor's annoyance. Rattrap uses the ancient computers to run a planet-wide search for more organic goo, but is interrupted by Blackarachnia, who needs the goo herself to try to turn Thrust back into Silverbolt. Rattrap reluctantly lets her take the sample. Meanwhile, the Diagnostic Drone is taking Jetstorm and Thrust on a wild goose chase on Tankor's orders. Tankor intends to give Megatron a change of heart. Rattrap has had some measure of success, turning up a catalyst program. He returns to the orchard, where the catalyst dramatically increases the plant-growth, and he's carried into the air by vines. Optimus Primal, Nightscream and Cheetor turn up to rescue him from the clutches of the plant life. Blackarachnia locates the searching Vehicons and attacks, seizing Thrust and carrying him off. The Aero Drones zap her web line with the keys they're carrying, and she's forced to detach, falling to the ground. Optimus tells Rattrap to try his experiments on a small scale next time, but the other Maximals think he's wrong and that the fast-growing vines would be a great weapon against Megatron. Optimus goes to commune with the Oracle while the others clear up. Up in the city, Blackarachnia knocks out Jetstorm and the Diagnostic Drone before leading Thrust to a more secluded location where she traps him in a web. Dosed with goo, Thrust reverts to his old personality—Waspinator. Waspinator explains that he got bored on prehistoric Earth and flew back to Cybertron, which according to him, "took forever." Blackarachnia is more than a little disappointed that he's not Silverbolt, but they're interrupted by Jetstorm, who knocks the container of goo from Blackarachnia's hand and is dosed with it. Jetstorm's old personality comes out, and this time it's Silverbolt. Rattrap admits to Cheetor and Nightscream what the spider's up to. Nightscream volunteers to get Optimus, but Cheetor has other plans. Optimus, meanwhile, is having problems accessing the Oracle. Silverbolt and Waspinator fight over Blackarachnia, but they're interrupted by the arrival of Aero and Motorcycle Drones, which neither Vehicon realises they can control. The power of the Keys eliminates the goo, reverting Thrust and Jetstorm to their normal selves, and they order the drones to close in. Fortunately the other three Maximals burst in riding a giant vine, and pick up Blackarachnia, whisking her away to safety. Diagnostic Drone reports failure to Megatron, but he's been monitoring the situation anyway. The drones zap the huge vine with their keys, changing it to technomatter. The Maximals leap off before they're infected, but Rattrap announces they have to sever the vines to stop the infection spreading to the orchid and Cybertron's organic core. They race alongside the vine, chasing the infection until it reaches the orchid. Optimus spots the problem and frantically begins breaking vines. He succeeds, and rounds on Cheetor for disobeying orders, before informing him that he believes the Oracle has been tampered with. Tankor, through the Diagnostic Drone, convinces Megatron to load the Key into all of the tank drones, and muses to himself that it's all thanks to the catalyst program he let Rattrap find. Transcript *The Catalyst/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Beast Machines episodes